


House Party

by merryghoul



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Afterparty, Blow Jobs, Churches & Cathedrals, Dubious Consent, Jealousy, Masturbation, Orgy, Other, Sex Magic, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inanna's throwing an afterparty, and Baal's invited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burkesl17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burkesl17/gifts).



"This is it?" Baal walked around Inanna's stage at the latter's residence, an abandoned church. "This is where you're having your afterparty?"

"Yes," Inanna said.

"What kind of afterparty is this?"

"It's my afterparty."

"No, I mean, where's the booze? Where's the table with the crisps and the candies on it? You got some DJ coming?"

"I don't throw those type of afterparties."

"So everyone's going to stand around and look up at a lectern."

"You'll see, Baal. Come to my afterparty. You can join in at any time."

HOUSE PARTY  
2014

By the time Inanna's afterparty was starting, Baal was still not impressed. He was standing in the church's nave with everyone else invited to the afterparty, his arms folded. There were no pews in Inanna's church. Inanna didn't put replacement pews or chairs to replace the old pews, either.

After a while, Inanna materialized in front of the crowd. He walked a short distance to the lectern on the church's stage. He took in a deep breath. "You're not here for speeches. You're here for the afterparty."

The crowd, save for Baal, cheered. 

"I will say this: don't ever regret this night. Don't regret anything you do. I've stopped regretting anything I've done or will do. Life is too short for regrets. And with my life, I can't live it now with any regrets." He took another breath. "Let's start the show."

Inanna raised his hands in the air. His eyes turned into stars. He started to glow, and the room was bathed in purple light. 

The light was enough for people to make out in the church. And everyone was making out in the church except for Inanna, who was fueling the orgy, and Baal, still with his arms folded.

The people around Baal were having sex around him. Baal still was not moved by what was going around him. In front of him, a man was having sex with a woman who was bent over in front of the man. Another woman, to Baal's right, was getting fucked in her arse while another woman was performing cunnilingus. Three women were in a daisy chain to Baal's left. Nothing about the orgy was turning him on. The scent of sex in the air, the thumps of people bumping into the walls and the stage of the church, the various squishing noises everywhere.

Then Baal looked at Inanna, who was still in the moment. He was transfixed with the stars in his eyes and his purple glow. He wanted to serve Inanna while he was commanding the orgy. Nothing and no one could stop him. He was the god of power, anyway. Who was going to stop him?

Baal walked onstage. He moved the lectern in front of Inanna. Inanna blinked. He was about to protest the moving of the lectern until Baal dropped to his knees. He smiled. "Yes, join in Baal. As I said, you're free to join in any time."

Baal took off Inanna's belt, with its big star belt buckle, and put it beside Inanna's feet with a dramatic flourish. He unzipped and pulled down Inanna's pants and underwear. 

There was one secret Baal hid from everyone, though. He wasn't very experienced at making someone with a cock come. And his only experience viewing blowjobs were from free porn streaming sights and porn Tumblrs. Baal thought he'd get down on his knees, slide Inanna's cock in his mouth, and suck him until he'd get hard, just like in those "POV" videos he'd seen before. He had no idea how unrealistic those porn videos were.

Porn videos never show you how uncomfortable sucking a cock is. At times, Baal felt like he couldn't breathe while sucking Inanna's cock. He stopped at times to catch his breath, gasping as he did so. But Baal, as a god of power, didn't want to appear weak. He looked into Inanna's star eyes and went back to his cock, pretending as if he wasn't in any sort of discomfort.

As he was blowing Inanna, Baal felt his cock growing harder and rubbing against his underwear. He fumbled blindly with the zipper of his pants, but he was able to free his cock from his pants. Taking a break from blowing Inanna, he spat in his free hand and started jerking himself off.

Baal took a break from jerking himself off when he noticed another man on stage, erect cock in hand, attempting to do something to Inanna from behind. It didn't matter whether the man was going to have penetrative sex with Inanna or was about to rub his erection somewhere on Inanna's body. With a sweep of his hand, Baal created a gust of wind that sent the man flying towards the church wall behind Inanna. The man hit the wall hard, but was otherwise okay. The man decided to jerk off while sitting against the wall Baal pushed him against.

Baal's display way enough to keep anyone else attempting to fuck Inanna at bay. People avoided getting on stage or, at the very least, getting too close to Inanna and Baal.

Inanna didnt moan when he was approaching orgasm. His lip quivered. But that was the mildest effect of his approaching orgasm. The purple glow Inanna was emitting grew stronger and brighter. The stars Inanna were reading flashed by his eyes. And as Inanna's orgasm grew stronger and stronger, the orgy grew wilder and wilder. People thrust into each other faster and harder. Tongues flicked faster. For those lucky people who managed to bring one into Inanna's church, the highest settings on vibrators were used. Even bystanders without partners found themselves masturbating furiously.

People started coming. Loud moans and grunts filled the church. Ejaculate went everywhere--in people, out of people, on people, and all sorts of things. Some people cleaned themselves up and started leaving the church. Others collapsed wherever they could from exhaustion. Baal stopped blowing Inanna so he could come on the floor, in front of Inanna's shoes.

It was only after the massive orgy ended that Inanna came in Baal's mouth. Inanna's purple glow dimmed. His eyes returned to normal--purple irises were not the norm for most people, but Inanna's eyes were part of his new normal life.

Inanna took his cock out of Baal's mouth and put it back into his pants. "The orgy is over," Inanna said to the rest of the audience. "You don't have to go home, but you have to get the hell out of here."

 

"I'm pleased that you joined in, Baal." The church was mostly empty. Only Baal and Inanna remained in the church, standing on its stage. "But I don't like when people interfere. I know you pushed away a man who was about to fuck me. Never do that again. I'm about love, not violence."

"I didn't like Hard Cock behind you."

"Why not?"

"You're mine, Inanna. I don't like it when other people flirt with you. I don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me, Baal. But I can't promise you I'll only sleep with you. Don't take it personally. I've got less than two years to live, just like you. And I have to live my life to the fullest. I have to live life with no regrets."

With those words, Inanna disappeared, leaving Baal alone on the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> PARTY'S OVER  
> 2014


End file.
